The Other Side of the Looking Glass
by viper's fang
Summary: A one-shot that may or may not become a series of one-shots revolving around a completely opposite Miraculous world.
1. An Attempt to Connect

**Hello everyone. This may or may not be a series of one-shots based around a story idea that I posted on my profile under 'ideas I'll probably never use'. I really wanted to write a story about a parallel universe where almost everything is opposite from the show. Gabriel is a good father (or tries to be), Adrien wants nothing to do with him, and Chat Blanc and Antibug appearing as rival thieves (with Hawkmoth being the good guy and trying to stop them). I really like this idea and I thought about it a lot, but I ran into a lot of problems. Like how did Chat Blanc and Antibug (or just evil Chat Noir and Ladybug) get their Miraculouses. How would they even know about them? Both of them couldn't have the book. And I was debating about whether I would have Adrien and Marinette dating as civilians. I really wanted them to be dating, but I just can't conceive how that would happen if they're both kinda aloof like I want them to be. There are other details as well that I just couldn't figure out. And besides, every multi-chapter story I ever try to write ends up unfinished. But since I really liked this, I figure that I might try doing a series of one-shots around it. Since I will write them as inspiration comes to me, they may come sporadically or not at all. But I hope you enjoy regardless.**

* * *

Gabriel Agreste sighed as he looked at his assistant Nathalie through the tablet screen. "How's he been?"

Nathalie didn't have to ask who he was talking about. "He's still complaining about being forced to go to school."

"Thought so. It's just that he's been so withdrawn since his mother's death that I wanted to see if school might be able to help him," Gabriel said sadly. He knew that he wasn't exactly father of the year, that he didn't know how to comfort his son properly. But he thought that maybe school would be a good experience for Adrien. So far, it hasn't. "How about photo shoots? Is he still skipping those, too?"

"Increasingly, sir," Nathalie replied, looking at him with something that seemed to be pity.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling exhausted. Gabriel may not know how to handle his son, but he _was_ trying. But Adrien must still blame him for his mother's death. Gabriel supposed that maybe there wasn't much he could do except keep trying. "Do you think you could get him to talk to me?" he asked.

"I'll see what I can do, sir." With that, the camera turned towards the ceiling and the image rattled around as Nathalie walked through the house. The sharp click of her heels against the hard floor was clearly audible. Gabriel winced at how empty the mansion sounded. It was never that way while his wife was alive.

The image shifted to an uncomfortable close-up of Nathalie's second button as she knocked on Adrien's door. "Adrien? Mr. Agreste would like to speak to you."

A muffled voice could be heard through the door. "Yeah? What does he want?"

"Just to talk to you."

"Well, I'm busy with all this homework that I have to do thanks to him. Tell him that."

Gabriel knew that his son was lying. It hurt that his son couldn't even bear to talk to him, but this was the way it had been for the past few years and Gabriel just wasn't sure what to do anymore.

"Do you want me to try again, sir?" Nathalie offered, her blue eyes showing sympathy.

"No," Gabriel said in defeat. "It's fine for tonight."

"Okay. Goodnight, sir."

"Goodnight." With that, the video call was ended. Gabriel sighed again. What was he to do?


	2. The Reason

**Well, here's the second oneshot. I was really strongly wondering if he should be Chat Blanc or Chat Noir. I wasn't going to keep him as Chat Noir since there is a different story where Chat Noir is a thief, but I have a hard time imagining Plagg being a white cat kwami. So instead, I'll just lay disclaimer. 'On the Prowl' is a very interesting (and dark) AU fic by ghostgirl19 where Chat Noir is an infamous thief. You should check it out if you haven't already.**

* * *

"Kid, I'm not usually one to give lectures..."

"Then don't, Plagg," Adrien said, cutting off the cat kwami before another word could be spoken.

Plagg huffed angrily, muttering about how cheese was soo much easier to deal with than humans.

"Look, I'm not going to stop doing this. I need Ladybug's Miraculous. And the only way that I can get that is if I draw her out. And that only way to do _that_ is if I target the same things she does."

"I can't even understand why you need her Miraculous!" Plagg said, throwing his paws (?) into the air in frustration. "As far as I'm concerned, all you need is a good wheel of camembert in your life."

"Plagg, I'm pretty sure that is the _last_ thing I need in my life," Adrien quipped, completely ignoring the first half of Plagg's argument. "Look, we don't have time for this. We have to be at the Louvre in 10 minutes. Claws out!"

"Wai- whoa!" the little cat kwami yelped as he was sucked into Adrien's ring.

And there in Adrien's place stood Chat Noir, the renowned Parisian criminal. He stared down at the picture his desk, an unreadable expression on his face. "It won't be much longer now..."


End file.
